


Safe and Sound

by Dark_Waffle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Nightmares, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Waffle/pseuds/Dark_Waffle
Summary: Saeran wakes up from a bad dream. You do the best to comfort your boyfriend. Spoilers for Ray's route so be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy to finally be a part of ao3. Just finished playing Saeran’s route and gosh darn was it good. While I have some opinions about the ending, overall it was my favorite route. What better way to express my love for my soft boi than by writing an equally soft lemon. This story takes place on night 10 of Saeran’s route on the way to the good ending. THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SAERAN’S ROUTE!

As my eyes open to a room lit only by moonlight, I instantly sat upright observing my surroundings. The plain wooden walls and scent of clean cedar trees lifted my anxiety and replace it with relief. It’s hard to believe that only a few short hours ago I escaped from that hell disguised as paradise and was brought here by the love of my life. As I look to my side upon Saeran sleeping beside me, memories of the evening came flooding back. Convincing him to put down his work and get some much deserved sleep was like pulling teeth. I peered over his shoulder, expecting to see his peaceful face. Instead I was shocked to see something completely different. Beads of sweat dripped down his pale skin and his brow was furrowed in discomfort. Without thinking, I gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him from his bad dream. Almost instantly, Saeran shot up with heavy breathing and panic in his eyes. “Saeran, it’s ok. We’re far away from Mint Eye and we’re safe here” I said in a reassuring voice, trying to comfort the scared boy. Once Saeran’s anxious eyes met my calm ones he began to calm down. Saeran swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands, trying to focus on resetting his breathing. Unsure of what else I could do, I sat next to him and rubbed his back. Eventually Saeran looked up to face me, his eyes filled with exhaustion and disappointment. “I’m sorry you had to see that (y/n). It’s been a while since I had a nightmare that bad” he apologized, the shock clear on his face. “There’s nothing to be sorry about Saeran. Really, I’m just amazed that you’ve grown so much” I said in a gentle tone as a guided his head to rest on my shoulder. Saeran smiled at the touch and closed his eyes in content. “I don’t know what I would do without you (y/n). I’m so happy when I’m close to you like this” he said softly. I hummed in response as I began to brush my hands in his fluffy hair. We sat silently for a moment, just enjoying the fresh forest air and eachothers company. “You know, this dream was different from the ones I’ve had in the past” Saeran finally spoke up “but it was the most terrifying one of all.” “Was your dream...about your past?” I asked, choosing my words carefully. “No, not this time” Saeran took a deep breath before he continued “this time was about the future. I dreamt that something went wrong during the broadcast tomorrow, and my father killed Saeyoung. But he didn’t stop there. After that he went after ZEN, and Jumin, and Jaehee, and Yoosung, and V. Finally he went after us and I couldn’t protect you.” Saeran eyes swelled up with tears as his breathing quickened again. In a desperate attempt to calm him down, I grasped Saeran’s face in my hands and lifted it to meet my eyes. “Saeran, you’re not going into this alone. You have to whole RFA by your side and we’ll never let anything like that happen. I believe in you Saeran” I said while trying my best to reassure him. A small smile grew on Saeran’s face as he reach out to caress your cheek. “Thank you for always being by my side (y/n). I want to be someone who can protect you, but I guess I have some more work to do” Saeran giggled. His laughter was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard, especially when it was filled with kindness instead of malicious intent. Only seconds went by before Saeran’s face returned to it’s serious form. “(y/n)” Saeran whispered “I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing can compare to the way I feel when I’m around you. I can’t help but get excited when I think about our future together. I love you.” Saeran gently pulled you forward into an innocent kiss. I slowly moved my lips against his, knowing Saeran’s inexperience and not wanting him to get overwhelmed. To my surprise, Saeran began to deepen the kiss, not that I was complaining. Each action seemed to have more passion than the last and I could feel the heat begin to rise to my cheeks. Just before I was about to break for air, Saeran jumped back a foot, leaving me confused and also concerned. Saeran’s pale cheeks were flush red and he tried his best to avoid looking me in the eyes. “I-I think that’s enough for t-today. I sh-shouldn’t have done that without asking your permission” he stammered before attempting to leave the room. I quickly grasped his wrist to stop him in his tracks. He didn’t resist, just remained still. “Saeran, what’s wrong? I’m sorry if I made you nervous but we should talk about this so I don’t make this same mistake” I said remorsefully. At this, Saeran turned to me with a guilty look in his eyes. “It’s not your fault (y/n). I’m to blame. I got too invested in my emotions, I forgot that only days ago my other self harmed you without mercy” Saeran sighed. Now seeing the situation clearly, I placed my arms around his neck. “I know you what to be extra cautious, but I actually really liked where that was going” I said feeling my blush return. Saeran’s eyes lit up with surprise at your words. “But don’t you think this is not an appropriate time for… those kinds of things?” Saeran said, getting even redder than before. “Like I said before, we have nothing to worry about. The intelligence unit was the situation covered. Also, when this whole thing with your father succeeds, your going to have a lot of people wanting to talk to you. So this might be our last night with absolute privacy” I whispered in his ear. A lustful look came across Saeran’s face as I places a few gentle kisses on his neck. “Wait (y/n)” Saeran interrupted “I’m sure it’s not hard to see, but I’ve never done this before.” “Yeah, I thought so. But to be honest, neither have I. So guess this will be a special night for both of use” I replied, trying my best to hide my own nervousness. The last thing I wanted was to make Saeran more worried than he already is. “In that case, (y/n)” Saeran whispered seductively in my ear, sending shivers down my spine “Can I prove how much you mean to me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is were things get lemony.

Our silent but passionate journey brought use back to the bed as Saeran lovingly kissed every inch of my neck. I couldn’t help but run my hands over his thin dress shirt, feeling the lean muscles underneath. As I started to unbutton his shirt, Saeran’s breath hitched. “Is this ok Saeran?” I asked, stopping my actions before hearing a response. “ Yeah, I’m just… a little worried you won’t like what’s underneath” he admitted. “There is nothing I don’t love about you Saeran. I want to make all of your worries to melt away tonight” I whispered. Saeran gave me a smile and a nod, giving me the ok to continue. After undoing all the buttons, I slipped the loose fabric from his shoulders to reveal his pale porcelain skin. Saeran continued his exploration of my neck as his hands made their way to my waist. “Are you still ok with this (y/n)?” Saeran asked. With a quick nod, Saeran proceed to unzip the back of my dress. Once the clothing was unfastened, I help Saeran pull the dress over my head so I was laying in nothing but my bra and panties. Despite it being my first time so intimate with someone, I felt no urge to hide myself from my lover. Any selfcauntiousness I felt was quickly washed away by Saeran’s loving movements. With my now exposed chest, Saeran began to kiss down to my covered breasts. He reached his hands behind me in an attempt to unclasp my bra. After a few failed tries, I could hear Saeran let out a few grunts in frustration. “Do you need any help there?” I giggled. As funny as it was watching Saeran get more ticked off at the mystical containment device known as a bra, my core was aching for the main event of the evening. “...Yeah” Saeran huffed, admitting defeat for this night. We both sat up as I reached behind me and fumbled with the clasp. Saeran watched my movements intently as he saw the soft cotton go limp, falling off and revealing my bare chest. His pale skin made is strong blush obvious as he sat staring, unsure of what to do next. Taking controle, I pulled him into a lustful kiss and lay back on the bed so he was over me once more. While he was distracted by the kiss, I covered his hand with my own and guided him to my breast. I persuaded Saeran to grasp my breast in his hand, and to my surprise the foreign feeling of someone else's hand upon my chest made me gasp in pleasure. Saeran eyed me for a moment, to make sure I was alright, before continuing to shower me with bliss. My lustful sounds filled him with confidence as he became bolder with his actions. While his right hand continued to massage my breasts, his left hand traveled down to my nether regions and into my panties. Slowly his fingers began to venture between my folds, earning him a loud moan from my lips. Gently, Saeran slid his digents into my dripping core, pumping them in and out in rhythm with the pressure against my breast. The overwhelming amount of pleasure shook every nerve of my body. Mindlessly I raked my fingers through Saeran’s hair, trying to keep him as close to me as possible. Without warning, a surge of ecstasy rushed through me as I cried in pleasure. Luckily, with the cabin being deep in the woods, my lewd sounds could not be heard by anyone but Saeran. As the high of my orgasm began to die down, Saeran’s movements slowed to a halt as he leaned back to bare witness to my unraveled form. “It’s seems like you enjoyed yourself. I’m actually quite proud of myself for finding so much confidence” Saeran giggled, a prideful grin plastered on his face “we can stop here if you’ve had enough for tonight.” “There is no way I’m stopping before I can make you feel the way I do now” I responded, my voice still breathless form my climax. Saeran began to undo his pants when he pause and looked around, as if he forgot something. “Hold on a second (y/n)” he mumbled before heading to the washroom. After rummaging through the draws and cabinets, he returned with a foil wrapped condom in his hand. “I found this while we first searched the cabin. I never thought I would end up using it though” Saeran said with a smirk. All I could do was watch in awe as Saeran removed the rest of his clothing to reveal his surprisingly long length. As he proceeded to slip on the condom, the dread of pain flooded my mind. Of course I knew Saeran would never harm me on purpose, but the thought of it sent chills down my spine. Saeran crawled back over me with a gentle look in his eyes. For a second, all he could do was brush my cheek and stare at me with total adoration. “You have no idea how much you changed my world (y/n). Last week, I would have never imagined I would be so madly in love with anyone. Yet here I am, with you. I love you, my angel” Saeran whispered into my ear. “I love you too Saeran” I replied, pulling him into a passionate kiss. With his spare hand, Saeran guided his length to my core, slowly entering me like no one has done before. A flash of pain shot through me as he continued further, causing me to groan into the kiss in discomfort. “Are you alright (y/n)? Do you need me to stop?” Saeran asked, concern evident on his face. “I’m alright, just try to go slowly Saeran” I answered. Despite his worry, Saeran nodded and started a extremely slow and gentle pace. The pain I was feeling soon melted away into unknown pleasure as soft moans escaped my lips. I could hear Saeran’s quiet grunts fill the room as he concentrated on restraining his tempo. “Saeran, please go faster” I begged as I began to feel another climax come upon me. Saeran happily complied as he quickened his pace to meet my desires. My moans turned into screams as the pleasure filled every inch of my body. With an especially deep thrust, Saeran hit my sweet spot, making my vision go white. “More Saeran, more!” I cried out as I was nearing release. Saeran’s thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he too was nearing his end. “I’m so close (y/n)” he growled into my neck, nibbling on a certain spot, adding another layer of bliss. Before I could respond, the feeling of ecstasy returned and a cry of pure euphoria filled the quiet cabin as I realised for the second time that night. A few thrusts later, Saeran followed with his own moan of pleasure as he released. For a moment, we both stayed silent as we calmed down from our excitement. Saeran finally removed himself, leaving me with a feeling of emptiness. He returned soon after disposing the condom, joining me in bed once more. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you (y/n). I know my inexperience my have disinterested you” Saeran commented. “Nonsense! That was the best experience of my life. You did a fantastic job” I said with a smile. Saeran giggled at my words as he pulled me into an intimate hug. “I’m so happy your in my life (y/n). I feel like I can do anything while your by my side” Saeran mumbled into my neck, sending loving vibrations through my skin. “I’ll always be here for you Saeran, so keep being the amazing person you are” I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips “now we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Saeran hummed in response as we lay down together. I rested my head against his chest and a felt his arms wrap around me. I instantly felt safe in Saeran’s skinny yet muscular arms. Before dozing off, I felt a gentle kiss upon my forehead. “Good night, my angel.”                                          


End file.
